


A Simple Trap

by DevilLittlePrincess



Series: Megatron's Family [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mech Preg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilLittlePrincess/pseuds/DevilLittlePrincess
Summary: Megatron deals with Starscream new insecurity about his pregnant body.





	A Simple Trap

**Author's Note:**

> That my first fanfiction in a foreign language. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to point errors and what i can improve.

One more day for the Decepticons in the mud planet called earth. Celebrating one victory among many losses that they had in the last encounter with the Autobots.  
The energon shortage ended for at least a while. The energon collected would fufill it's place within the Decepticon ship Nemesis.

Starscream, Second in Command of the Decepticons, Air commander and treacherous backstabber. And very, very pregnant with Megatron heir.  
Deciding to not leave the room anymore because he looks to "fat" and "unfit" to command. The Seeker would throw a tantrum now and them. And everysingle time Megatron tried to put him back into his place. He would cry nonstop, until his hormones would calm down or until he gets angry again.

Today was no different from the other's. Megatron was holding up a conversation with Starscream. Until a single question could put everything to lose.

"Do i look too fat?" The seeker asked while looking at himself at mirror.

Megatron tried to not look surprised by Starscream statemant. Or how he had put, as question. It's was a trap. And Megatron had no way out of the situation. 

"I don't know what you mean." he tried to avoid the answer by avoiding Starscream deep frown that had appeared in his face.

"Do i look fat to you?" He questions one more time slowly. His voice dripping with a more angry tone.

Megatron sighs, he looks at Starscream by the mirror reflection. Starscream face had no anger anymore, but a subtlety pitiful look. He stands up from their shared berth, to be besides his sparkmate that looked away from him.

Megatron gently tilted Starscream face towards him and kissing Starscream helmet gently.  
"You always look perfect my Dear. And you're pregnant with the future heir of the Decepticons, how to get more beautiful than this?"

"I still look fat..."

Megatron rolls his eyes and hug Starscream from behind, placing his hands where his Sparkling was. He would soon have a beautiful family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked leave a comment and help me improve.
> 
> That will be very much appreciated.


End file.
